


Elizabeth Clarke: The beginning (series one story one)

by Fabulous_Narwhal



Category: Doctor Who
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-22
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 05:09:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2179125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fabulous_Narwhal/pseuds/Fabulous_Narwhal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elizabeth is your average,everyday, street-fighting orphan, until she gets adopted by a face morphing, psycho, alien lady, and her perspective of the universe is changed forever. Who is the strange man in the neon-green jacket? What are these whistling creatures? And how the heck are she and her friends going to get out of this alive???</p>
            </blockquote>





	Elizabeth Clarke: The beginning (series one story one)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story so it's gonna be preeety bad, ok? Just read it, ok? Ok?

The man stands alone, fully aware that he's crashing but ignoring it. That's the next guy's problem. Clara's face appears in his mind, followed quickly by the Ponds, Martha, Donna, Rose. How they had traveled. How they had left. He was terrified of dying, honestly. He was scared of who he would become. But the lights have already started dancing around in his mind, and he knows he has no more time. His arms fly out to the sides in a burst of light and sound, scorching the walls around him.

 

Willow Tate stood at the door of the Gillian House. The place had been abandoned for years, making it a perfect place for meetings in the dead of night, such as the one that Willow was thirty minutes late for. She opened the door and slid inside, flicking on her electric torch as she went. "Tom?" She asked the darkness. "Are you here?" It was quite possible that Tom had gotten bored and left. "Tom?" she repeated. She kept calling the name as she moved through the house. A floorboard creaked, making her stop in her tracks. Another creak echoed around the walls. Suddenly, the air seemed to get darker and thinner and colder at all the same times. Three trill notes whistled from behind her. "Thank goodness, Tom," she said, turning.   
The night was pierced by a shrill, terrified scream.


End file.
